Morgane Mérope Jédusort
by Maxweather
Summary: Et si Voldemort avait eu un fils ,et si ce fils avait eu une fille...?Comment se comporte Tom Jédusort avec sa déscendance ?Comment se comporte Drago Malefoy avec la petite fille du seigneur des ténèbre ?La réponse se trouve dans cet fic !kixXx!
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Elle les vit de loin ,ils étaient en colère ,elle passa son chemin sans même un regard à ses parents .Pour quoi faire ,il aurait sûrement était emplie de haine et elle n'était pas d'humeur .

Elle marcha longtemps ,lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au manoir ,il était vide .

Logique ,elle habitait seule .

Elle entra ,pas un bruit ,pas un écho ne troubla le silence presque morbide des lieux ,le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans l'obscurité .

Elle alla dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé ,d'un coup de baguette elle fit crépiter un feu dans la cheminé de marbre noir ,un feu magique ,gris et sans chaleur .Il permettait seulement d'éclairer les tentures rouges et noires ,ainsi que le canapé de même couleur .

Si certain apparentait le rouge et les rubis aux gryffondors ,pour elle ils représentaient le sang et elle aimait cette idée .

Elle repensa à ses parents ,qu'elle avait malencontreusement croisé en revenant du manoir Malefoy .Etrange ,pour une fois ils ne lui avaient fait aucune remarques ,pas de grognements de la part de son père ,ni les cris hystériques de sa mère ,aucun éclat de voix ,aucun son en fait .

Cela cachait forcément quelque chose .Ce n'étaient jamais bon signe quand ils se taisaient .

En 17 ans de vie ,Morgane l'avait compris .

En dehors de ça ,sa journée avait été plutôt bonne .

Très tôt dans la matinée elle était allé voir son meilleur ami au manoir Malefoy .

Drago Lucius Malefoy ,son seul ami ,était un jeune homme de bonne famille de sang pur ,âgé de 17 ans lui aussi ,il portait ses cheveux blond platine moyennement court -depuis peu il les autorisait à tombé en fines mèches devant ses beaux yeux gris- ,sa carrure était fine elle aussi ,sa peau pâle .

Le jeune homme lui avait annoncé que son grand-père désirait la voir avant minuit .

Pour Morgane et pour beaucoup d'autres ,son grand-père n'était pas n'importe qui ,il était très puissant ,intelligent et parfois... effrayant .

C'était son model .

C'était leur maître ou leur ennemis .

Pour l'occasion,elle décida de mettre une de ses dernières acquisitions ,une longue robe en soie verte foncée ,resserrée et brodée de pentacles d'argents au buste .

Elle attacha ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés avec une barrette en argent frappé aux armoiries de sa famille :un serpent s'enroulant autour d'un Set d'un J entremêlés .

Elle laissa quelques mèches libres et couvrit ses épaules d'une chaude cape de velours noir .

Avant de sortir elle rabattit son capuchon sur son beau visage pâle aux traits fins et attacha le tout avec une broche d'argent .

**Voilà ,fin du premier chapitre!!**

**Je sais c'est court mais vous inquiétez pas les autres seront plus longs (normalement) .**

**Bon dites-moi ce que vous pensez du début !!**

**REVIEWS!**

**KixXx!!!**


	2. Sa petite fille

**Sa petite fille :**

Une fois à bonne distance du manoir elle transplana ,et en moins d'une seconde elle se retrouva dans une sombre forêt .Après une dizaine de minutes de marche elle arriva au portail d'un château lugubre .Elle resserra un peu sa cape et entra dans le domaine **(glauque!)** de son grand-père ,elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure et se dirigea vers la tour de l'aile Est .

Son grand-père chéri l'attendait au sommet ,assis dans un fauteuil bleu nuit et pourpre ,devant une cheminée .

-Grand-père ,comme je suis heureuse de vous voir !

-Moi aussi Morgane ,moi aussi... ,son habituel ton glaciale était cette fois presque doux ,presque tendre .

Sa petite fille était la seule à lui faire cet effet ,même son fils n'y arrivait pas .Pourtant lorsqu'elle enleva son capuchon ,libérant ainsi sa belle et souple chevelure ,il ne pu empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur ses fines et pâles lèvres ,un sourire qui n'avait rien de sadique ou d'ironique ,un sourire affectueux

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

-J'ai besoin de toi ma chérie ,je veux que tu "convainques" quelqu'un pour moi... Lui et toute sa famille doivent impérativement être de notre côté avant la prochaine pleine lune .

-Cela ne me laisse que peu de temps .De qui s'agit-il ?

-Marcus Flint .

-Oh Marcus... Je le connais assez bien ,il a été mon capitaine au quiditch .

-Cela n'en sera que plus facile .

-En effet .Pourquoi avoir besoin d'eux ?

-Pour leur argent .Ils ont plusieurs milliers de gallions à Gringotts .Cet argent me serait très utile pour mes projets .

-Vous n'en avez pas assez ?

-Bien sûr que si ,mais pourquoi dépensez mon argent quand je peut utiliser celui des autres ?

-Je comprend ,sourit Morgane .

-Dis-moi ,tu portes une toilette particulièrement ravissante ce soir .

-Merci grand-père .

-De rien ma belle ,tu es une digne... Jedusor .

Morgane sourit ,elle savait son grand-père avare en compliment et était particulièrement fière d'en recevoir .

-Changeons de sujet ,ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne t'ai pas vue ,comment vas-tu ?

-Bien ,je viens de recevoir mes notes d'examens .

-Toujours excellente je présume ?

-Toujours excellente .

-Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça ,tu m'as l'air particulièrement en forme .

Morgane rougit (chose qu'elle ne faisait qu'avec quelques rares personnes) ,elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire par là .Elle essaya de prendre un ton détaché ,en vain .

-Je... j'ait été au manoir Malefoy aujourd'hui...

-Tout s'explique alors !Lucius n'a jamais été un très bon mangemort comme tu le sais ,et sa femme ne pense qu'à leur fils .Mais lui ,Drago ,il a du caractère et beaucoup d'ambition et de savoir .S'il continu dans cette direction ,comme je l'espère ,il pourrait faire de grandes choses .Charmant jeune homme .

-Charmant oui... ,répéta pensivement Morgane .

Il était vrai qu'elle avait un faible pour le beau blond .Mais si elle se laissait aller à le montrer c'était seulement parce quelle était avec Lui .

Elle n'enlevait son masque qu'avec son grand-père et son meilleur ami .

-Pour continuer sur une note moins joyeuse ,il semblerait que l'Ordre du Phœnix ai en parti découvert ton existence ,bien sûr ils ne savent pas exactement qui tu es mais je te demanderais de rester prudente ,surtout avec... Harry Potter !

Il cracha son nom comme un venin immonde .

-Mais je sais me défendre ,je... !

-Bien sûr ,la coupa-t-il ,mais je veut éviter les risques .D'accord ?

-D'accord... ,concéda la jeune fille non sans amertume .

**Vila un nouveau chap' !!!**

**Je sais j'ai été très très très très longue... (--)**

**Mais bon ,z'en dites quoi ??!**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KixxxxxxxXXXxxxxx!!!!**


	3. Invité surprise

**Visite surprise :**

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes ,puis Morgane dû repartir .Elle embrassa son grand-père ,réajusta sa cape et son capuchon ,et parti comme elle était venue .

En rentrant chez elle ,elle se dit qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas un grand-père comme les autres .Après tout il s'agissait de Tom Marvolo Riddle alias... Lord Voldemort .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors qu'elle allait se coucher après avoir échangé sa robe de soirée contre une chemise de nuit en satin bordeau -de la couleur de ses yeux- ,un hibou Grand-Duc entra dans sa chambre ,par la fenêtre encore ouverte .

"Si grand-père voyait ça !Combien de fois m'a-t-il répété qu'il était dangeureux de laisser ma fenêtre ainsi ouverte ?Surtout depuis que l'Ordre connaît notre existence...à moi et mon père !" ,pensa-t-elle en se giflant mentalement ,avant de se précipiter pour fermer la fenêtre .

Bien sûr ce hibou était inofensif ,elle l'avait reconnu ,c'était celui de Drago .

Elle alla donc le rejoindre sur son bureau et pris la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte .

_"Morgane ,_

_Je vais arriver d'ici quelques minutes .Pourais-tu m'éberger pour la nuit ?Désolé de m'y prendre à la dernière minute .A tout de suite ._

_Je t'embrasse ._

_Drago"_

Morgane était habituée aux arrivées imprévues de son ami .Aussi enfila-t-elle rapidement un peignoir ,pour ensuite descendre l'attendre .

Il ne mit pas plus de deux minutes pour arriver et sonner à la porte .Elle lui ouvrit tout sourire et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer .

-Bonsoir ,excuse-moi de débarquer comme ça ,à l'improviste .

-Comme toujours .

Drago rougit .

-Désolé .

-Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas ,je suis toujours ravie de te voir .Mais si j'avais était en train de dormir ?

-Je savais que tu rentrerais tard de chez _Lui_ .

-Et si je n'étais pas encore rentrée ?

-C'est rare que tu rentres de là-bas après 3 heures ,mais je suppos que je t'aurais attendue .

Morgane s'amusa à voir qu'il avait tout prévu et l'invita à monter dans sa chambre .

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

-Bof...Ma mère est en voyage comme tu le sais et mon père a rammené Bellatrix à la maison .Je me sentais un peu de trop si tu vois ce que je veut dire .

-J'imagine...

-Et tu m'as manqué !Tu te rends pas compte ,une soirée sans toi ! ,reprit-il sur le ton de la rigolade .

-Bah on ne s'était pas vu depuis une semaine !

Il prit un ton dramatique et la main à son frond .

-J'ai cru mourir durant cette longue et pénible semaine...!

Riant toujours il l'attrapa par la taille et la projeta sur le lit ,il la rejoignit et entreprit de la chatouiller pour la faire rire aux larmes .

Morgane était littéralement tordue de rire .D'ailleurs elle se cambrait et devenait rouge pivoine .

-A-arrêtes ,ça ch...ça chatouille ! ,articula-t-elle entre deux hoquets .

Elle se sentait un peu ridicule de se laisser aller de la sorte ,elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout juste quatre ou cinq ans .Mais lorsqu'elle était avec lui ,elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher .

A bout de force et de souffle ,le blond se laissa tomber sur elle .

-Drago ,tu m'éttouffes ! ,ria-t-elle .

-Je sais ,fit-il sans bouger pour autant .

-Ben alors pousses-toi grand dadet !

-Non...J'suis bien là !,marmona-t-il dans ses cheveux .


End file.
